Big Changes
by DanniRide
Summary: Max,Ella and her brothers move from NY to Arizona. There Max meets the school Player Fang.Read Inside for rest of the summary cuz I'm lazy!-Danni  FORMERLY KNOWN AS A ROCKER CHICK AND A PLAYER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Danni author of the story "Betrayed Angel". I know this was done before but I got bored. Any way this story is about a girl whose family moved to Arizona and she and her brothers have to go to a new school. There she meets the school player, who is also her neighbor. Will chaos ensue? Or will love dominate? (cue spooky music)**

**Max POV**

Uugggh! Why did we have to move! Dad just had to get a job transfer didn't he. But I love him, so I guess I could cut him some slack. Could, but I won't. Anyway, I'm Maximum Ride, and I moved here with my mom, Valencia Ride Martinez, my dad, Jeb Ride, my sister, Ella, and my two other brothers Asher and Ari. Me, Ari and Asher are triplets.

We moved into the house yesterday night, but the house was already furnished. Not that I'm complaining. The house had 3 floors. Two bedrooms were on the 1st floor, two on the second and one on the third. There were 4 bathrooms, too. Two were on the 1st, one on the 2nd floor, and the last was connected to the bedroom on the 3rd floor. I am so getting that room.

Right when we parked I jumped out of the car, and ran up to the third floor with all my clothes. The room was huge! I had a big balcony, and the bathroom had a bath and a shower, with two sinks and an enormous mirror. Same goes for the closet. The only downside is that the balcony was about 4 or 5 feet away from another balcony.

Oh, well. That person better like rock music.

When they came up I said, "This is my room, I called it!"

Ella started screaming about how unfair that was until Asher and Ari dragged her away. I love her to death, but sometimes she's just annoying.

"Oh, and honey, the neighbors are coming over for dinner so get changed." Mom said. Wait? WHAT?

I shouted, "But mom!"

"No buts. Get dressed."

Sometimes I hated my life. I looked through my bag for something to wear. I settled for a Disney Alice in Wonderland tight-fitted T-Shirt with a yellow belt, black shorts, and black heeled boots that come to the middle of my calf. I also put on gray and blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and put on some bangles and dog tags. On top I put my Cheshire Cat 59Fifty hat (outfits on profile). I clean up good.

I went downstairs to see everyone but Mom and Dad at the dinner table. I sat in between Asher and Ari. I love my brothers. I always have their back and they have mine. Ella is fifteen and we are seventeen, but since Ella is smart she skipped a grade. It's the middle of the school year so of course everyone will be staring. It gets annoying so we have to glare at them the whole day. It's actually harder than you think. We have to put ice packs on our eyes when we get home.

Just then the door bell rang.

Let the torture begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV

I was happily making out with my girlfriend until I was rudely interrupted by my brother Iggy and his friend Gazzy (don't ask).

"What do you want?"I snapped.

"I want you to get your ass up."He retorted.

"Why?"

"We're going to the neighbors for dinner."

"I'm coming."

We all looked at Lissa. I shrugged. But Iggy didn't take it as well as I did. He practically exploded.

"NO! I ACTUALLY WANT TO SET A GOOD IMPRESSION! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!"

"Fangy, he called me a hooker!" she screeched.

"Iggy, it's just for today." I told him.

"Fine! Just get dressed."

He and the Gasman left. I went into the bathroom to clean myself up. Damn! I look messed up. I took a shower and got dressed. (outfits on profile. Look at "Dinner Outfits")

I was the King at school. Almost all the girls fall for me. Sometimes guys, too. *shudder*. I guess you could call me a player. But I'm too good for one girl **(AN: Jeez, self-centered much? LOL ****!) . **

I left the bathroom and found my mom saying something to Lissa.

"- that you find something more appropriate to wear. We want to be friends with them not chase them away!" **(AN: Burn!)**

"Mom, I think you should leave." I told her. She harrumphed and left.

I grabbed Lissa's hand, and walked downstairs to see Angel, Gazzy's sister, and Nudge, Iggy's girlfriend, too.

" OMG! I so can't wait to your new neighbors, I heard there were like, two girls. I hope they like shopping, so we can totally go shop 'till we drop, literally! You can come too, Angel! And we can give each other mani-pedi's! Oh-" Thank God for Angel.

But one thing caught my interest. She said there were two _girls_. I wonder how old they are. **(AN: Hint, Hint :})**

"Alright guys, time to go!" Dad said.

Let the torture begin. **(AN: Whoa Déjà vu!)**


End file.
